


Queen Magpie

by AdrenalineRevolver



Series: CosettEnjolras AU [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cosette, CosettEnjolras AU, Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Guilt threatens to set in for Cosette, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Cosette realizes that Jehan isn't privy to something the rest of the group is. She decides to fix this.





	Queen Magpie

When it occurred to her that Jehan was the only member of her inner circle that was not aware whom she felt could be trusted with the information she decided to approach him. It wasn’t that she didn’t inherently trust Grantaire; it was just that the man seemed to be drunk more often than not and his faith was in Enjolras rather than their cause. She did not want to risk losing him to the fact that Enjolras was a creation of her own or risk him slipping the truth to the public in a drunken stupor. 

Somehow broaching the topic herself was infinitely more intimidating than having it brought up to her. Jehan was a man of Romance. He would assuredly see her reasoning. That was why she invited him to dinner.

He shows up right on time with a rather odd looking bouquet of plants. Olive branches, bright red roses, a grain of some sort, lilies, and pomegranate flowers were all tied together with a willow tree’s branch. If it weren’t for the nervousness on Jehan’s face as he hurried over she would be tempted to giggle over all the effort put into the allusion. He knew that her knowledge of ancient poetry was limited however he’d spoken with her about classics before, it was sweet of him to try to work in what he knew she would understand. 

Cosette smiles softly as she took the plants. “I take it you know why I invited you here today?” 

Jehan’s eyes widened as he sat across from her. “Are they that obvious? I was unsure of how to phrase that I knew, I thought gifts from Greek goddesses would be good for a modern Athena.”

“You flatter me, though I don’t think I could ever dream of punishing a woman for being attacked in my temple should I have one.” She examines the olive branches thoughtfully.

“Ah but the idea of punishment is relative. No man was ever allowed to so much as lay eyes on her without her permission again. If she wanted someone to approach she would have to allow it. In her situation I would imagine it felt like a boon. Then Athena appears as if she hasn’t sided against men. We only know what was written, most of which was written by men.” He becomes more sure of himself as he goes, by the end he’s gesturing excitedly as he proposes his wildly different take on the story of Medusa. 

Cosette quite likes how directly opposed to himself Jehan can seem. He’s both a nervous little thing and quite brave. Jehan can take some time to build up his confidence to confess his entire feelings but once he does no one can hold him back. She’s also rather fond of any time that Jehan speaks for an extended period; perhaps it was the poetry he read so often that had made him so but his voice would often rise and fall in a lyrical fashion. It was almost as if he was living one of his favorite forms of art.

“I think you might have a point. The stories mothers tell their daughters are often different than the stories fathers tell their sons. If you don’t mind me asking, when did you realize?” If her disguise was lacking she needed to know. 

“I’m unsure to be honest. You’ve always struck me as different than the others, however that could entail a great many things. I wasn’t absolutely certain as to what it was until you invited me here. Who else knows?”

“In reality the only one who doesn’t at this point is Grantaire.” She sighs. “I would like to tell him. Though I’m afraid he would let things slip.”

Jehan nods. “I understand. He isn’t quite the most subtle.”

“I feel so guilty for keeping him in the dark.” Cosette admits as she toys with the lily, perhaps if she fiddles with it enough it can tell her what she should do.

“I’m sure his dedication to you knows no bounds. He would understand, as the rest of us did.” He smiles.

“That is true.” Maybe saying something would be safe enough, if he let something slip they could claim he was too drunk to be making any sense.

“How is your wound doing?” His voice has a measured bit of control, the sort you use when you want to rush forth with a question but don’t wish to be rude.

Cosette smiles when she realizes that he’s probably been doing his best to wait until it was an acceptable moment to ask, she’s worried all of them with what she’s tried to explain is hardly any wound at all. “It’s doing quite well. Joly and Combeferre have taken good care of me.” 

“Good. I’d hate to see you in pain.” He glances down at his hands for reasons Cosette can only assume are concern.

The two eat together and stroll home arm in arm. Jehan speaks of the poetry he’d read and the interesting souls he’d met while wandering the streets of Paris. Cosette loved the times she got to speak with him alone. Many of Jehan’s interests were similar to the ones that she often felt like she had to set aside to accomplish anything. When he spoke of flowers and poetry it reminded Cosette that she could allow herself her enjoyments and still lead.

“Should I accompany you to the door?” He glances around to check if they're alone.

“Let’s go around to the garden, we can go in through the back.” Cosette leads him back and opens the gate for him. 

“Do you look after the flowers here?” Jehan glances around at the decently kept garden. 

“They don’t need much tending but I do. Before I met Combeferre and Courfeyrac the garden was really all I had.” She heads to the back door. “I’ll be back in just a moment, I need to change the bandages. I’ll bring you some tea.”

“Do you need any help?” He took a step forward as if to show his willingness. 

“I’ll call for you if I do. Thank you.” Truly she was doing better, even if she wasn’t Cosette didn’t have the heart to take him from the garden just yet.

She went to her room to and decided that she might as well slip back into her more feminine attire just in case papa came home early. Cosette went with what would normally just be a gown to sleep in as to not agitate the wound on her back, the sun was beginning to set so she could always claim she was feeling tired and decided to ready herself for bed early. 

She didn’t have any of the exotic spices Jehan would often put in his tea however she did have a few dried rose petals she decided to try. The smell reminds Cosette of an expensive perfume so she assumes she did something right. She adds a small slice of cake as well just so she could claim she didn’t forget something to eat.

When she went back into the garden Cosette nearly dropped the tea tray in surprise. Jehan was on his hands and knees half way up under one of the rose bushes. Surely he was getting filled with thorns?

“Jehan?” She tries to keep the amusement out of her voice as she set the tray down on the bench. 

Jehan doesn’t seem at all phased by her confusion. “Enjolras come see.” He looks over his shoulder and his cheeks begin to color. “Oh, you look lovely. B-But come see, you have magpies in your roses.”

She kneels beside him and glances inside. Hidden away inside the bush is a little nest of seven blue speckled eggs. They’re quite cute.

“Usually magpies prefer tall trees, though I suppose if you’re forced to chose a bush a rose would make a fortress.” He flinches when he hears angry noises from overhead. “Ah, we’ve overstayed our welcome.”

Cosette helps him stand with a smile. “Do you often harass birds associated with witchcraft and thievery?”

“All the more reason to love them.” He brushes himself off and glances up when he hears the birds continuing to call. “We’re leaving them alone.” He holds up his hands to try and make peace.

“And I’ll leave out…” Cosette realizes she has no idea what they eat.

“They’ll take anything.” He heads over to the tray and takes a strawberry off the slice of cake Cosette brought out before tossing it towards the bush. After a moment’s inspection the birds decide it’s safe. 

“Scraps of all kinds on his behalf.” She carefully follows Jehan back over to the bench. “I think you’ve made quite a negative impression on them.”

“By the second time you offer them something all sins will be forgiven. They’re brilliant little things. If you happen to have a black and white dress they’ll make you their queen.” He sits beside her with a smile.

“Birds or no I think I’d prefer to be elected to power rather than crowned.” She hands him his tea. 

Jehan laughs. “If there were any bird that could transverse an election it would be the magpie. Just the other day I witnessed one unlock a man’s window!”

“Jehan, if a magpie slips into my room and tries to kill me I’m blaming you for it.” She sighs and tries not to imagine having to explain to Joly how she was further injured.

“I will accept the blame entirely.” He bows his head.

“Why thank you.” Cosette smiles. 

They sipped their tea together and watched as the birds slowly calmed down. With a bit of time they swooped down and hopped under the bush to check on their eggs. 

“I think they’ve realized that we don’t pose an immediate threat.” He smiles and splits the slice of cake, silently insisting that Cosette have some as well. 

“That’s a relief. I haven’t the slightest idea of how to fight a bird.” She waves her fork like a small sword between bites. 

She manages to make Jehan laugh again. Cosette found that his laugh was rather similar to himself. It started quiet and suppressed, as if he was afraid of making too much noise, however his shoulders would start to shake as he got more caught up in his amusement until he was laughing just as loudly as Bahorel or Bossuet. The singsong like flow from when he would speak would be lost but his voice was still surprisingly soft. 

Cosette had heard others attempt to criticize her friends for laughing too loudly but she couldn’t wrap her mind around why someone wouldn’t enjoy genuine laughter. Perhaps it came from being fortunate enough to have never heard laughter born from cruelty. 

It was fortunate that Cosette left the windows open because she was able to hear the front door shut. Only a glance towards Jehan urged him to finish off his tea and hurry to the back gate.

“Should the birds crown you I demand an invitation to the coronation. Even more so if you manage to teach them the value of a Republic.” He placed a soft kiss to her hand before rushing off into the night. 

Cosette was almost inside before she was caught. 

“Having tea in the garden?” Valjean smiles down at her. 

“I was, it seems that we have a little family of magpies that moved into the roses. I’m afraid my curiosity nearly drove the parents out of their minds.” It hurt to omit so much but she wasn’t lying, not really. 

“Parents of all kinds know to be protective. Did they come to see things your way?” He glances at the second cup on her tray as he hangs up his coat. 

“They did, though I’m afraid they were only interested in treats rather than tea.” Papa was such a perceptive man; she always had to be thinking and casually explaining. “Would you like some?”

“Thank you dear,” He kisses her forehead. “I would but I’m simply too tired.”

“I’ll clean up then, you just rest.” It was honestly a relief. 

“Rest well.” 

“You too Papa.” She felt guilty about keeping this from him. Cosette knew he would never allow her to carry on like this however the secrets were still painful. As she cleaned her tea set she reminded herself that he kept much from her. Likely far more than she was keeping from him. If one day he told her about his past she would reveal to him her present, that seemed to be fair. Until then they could both be decently comfortable pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Jehan didn't directly call her it but his nickname for her is ripped from "Queen Mab" but "Queen Magpie". He'll suddenly have quite a few poems referencing a reluctant queen with a flock for a court.
> 
> Also im writing about cosette's badassery as we speak as a hate note to a certain director.


End file.
